Modern aircraft require a number of sensor systems. Sensors are critical to the performance of modern aircraft. For instance, modern aircraft often have an optical sensor that protrudes outside the moldline to see effectively. These sensors allow the pilot to see many features of the landscape in the dark. Unfortunately, these optical sensors result in significant aerodynamic drag. Additionally, the angularity of these fixed apertures may originate vertical airflow (in some flight conditions) which cause propulsive losses if ingested into the jet intake.
Modern aircraft often do not have rear facing radar because they create unacceptable levels of aerodynamic drag. However, threats often appear from behind the aircraft, where the forward facing radar cannot detect them.
Thus, there exists a need for a sensor system that can reduce the aerodynamic drag created by present sensor systems.